Mother of Wolves
by Lex-in-Affex
Summary: Alessa Stark has gone through many things in her lifetime. She's been through hell and back but now she's going to do something that she might be prepared for... Marriage. this take place at the beginning of season 5 where, instead of Sansa marrying Ramsay Alessa marries him. However, their union goes so much better than expected.
1. The Mother of Wolves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Alessa**

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Sansa asked as I adjusted the saddle of my horse. I sighed and turned towards my younger sister, Sansa Stark. She was quite upset that I wasn't riding in the carriage with her and Uncle Petyr all way to Winterfell. "Unfortunately no, dear sister. My children need a proper hunt with their mother, and I have been separated from them for far too long." Sansa nodded slowly with a small smile gracing her thin lips. She handed me my sword that I had named 'Stronghold' and strapped it around my waist. I looked back Sansa and she gave me a worried look. I smile sweetly towards her as I cupped her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I will be fine Sansa, and so will you. You have the mighty Brienne and our Uncle Petyr to keep you safe."

There was suddenly a loud howl coming from the forest outside the Inn we were currently staying at. Sansa's and my own head snapped in the direction of the howl and I smirked. "That's River, and I fear she's growing impatient." I mounted my horse and looked back down at my beautiful younger sister. "I need to go now Sansa. I will meet you at Winterfell and remember, when Sand gives birth to her pups… I know this pup won't be Lady but it will protect you and put my mind at ease to know that one of my children is watching you." Another howl, louder than before rippled through the forest and I giggled knowing it was Hill now howling in impatience. I gave Sansa one last glance before I headed into the forest with my children, my pack of Direwolves.

* * *

I set up camp in the middle of the forest as I heard my children hunting close by. Hearing their snarls as the rip away the flesh of their pray always made me feel calm. I poked at the fire for a while I fiddled with my necklace.

My necklace is something I hold extremely dear, because if it wasn't for this necklace, I would've never known I was a Stark in the first place. The pendant was flat and circular and had my family's sigil of the Direwolf stamped on it. However on the opposite side of the pendant there was the sigil of House Targaryen, the three-headed dragon. The necklace originally never had the symbol for the house of the dragons, even when it was given to me on the day of my birth with the Direwolf shining proudly around my neck. However the sigil was initially put on the as an insult to both my family and myself.

I let out long sigh. It's been a long time since I've even thought about life before living in Winterfell. You see, I was not raised in my home and had no knowledge of my birthright – no - I was taken from my crib only a week after my birth. I don't remember the names of these men, but I remembered their faces down to any type of dimple or freckle on their face. These people were enemies of the Starks for centuries, but weren't officially declared traitors until I had returned home and revealed that they were the ones who stole me from my crib.

I wasn't treated as a lady under their care- If you would call it care- but as a servant girl who was constantly belittled and abused. I had experienced so much pain there… they beat me for amusement and they constantly threatened to take away my virtue. I was so sad and alone that I had contemplated whether or not I should take my own life. It wasn't until a Septa, Septa Morgana, who had previously worked under House Stark, recognized my strong Stark features and told me of my true identity and origins. Septa Morgana further proved herself to me as she, unknowingly to my enemy of course, had them confess my birthright and identified me as the lost Stark. They even had proof through the one-of-a-kind Direwolf necklace. They said that they had stamped the Targaryen sigil on the pendant as an insult to my house and were planning to get rid of the Direwolf sigil completely and show me off as a Targaryen lover. They would then present me to King Robert himself and I would be executed as a traitor to my king, and all of Westeros. That night, whilst everyone slept, Septa Morgana reclaimed my necklace and helped me escape that night. Our goal from that day on, was to get to Winterfell and claim my right as the eldest Stark child.

The farther we wandered north, the more dangerous the environment became. There was a bounty on my head along with Septa Morgana, and it wasn't long until someone caught up with us. Through the flurry of arrows and the clanging of swords, I was able to escape only by the Septa sacrificing herself for me. I still remember her last words to me, "Be the great wolf you were always meant to be." And then an arrow was shot through her heart. When I had finally escaped, I wept so hard. I missed the beloved Septa so much. She was the first person in years to show me, not only kindness, but what my purpose for living was.

Every day I moved continuously to reach Winterfell wracked with guilt of the Septa's death. She was my only friend and I had lost her. One day I was about to give up, not caring what would become of me, something magical happened. There was a corpse of a fully grown female Direwolf lying on the muddy ground. The sight of the beast itself was incredible, but what was more incredible was hearing the light whimpering from the inner part of Direwolf. There were seven Direwolf pups huddled up to their dead mother. I couldn't help myself, they were all so beautiful! So I took them with me. On the long road to Winterfell, I taught the pups how to behave and gave them commands and established a worthy relationship with these wondrous creatures. When I named them, I decided to give them the bastard names of different areas of Westeros. The all grey Direwolf with patches of black on his fur and loved to rip the heads off of his prey was Stone, the Direwolf with light colored sandy fur and she was also a mischievous type was Sand, the Direwolf that was all chocolate brown fur and always stood proudly and bravely in his pack was Pyke, the male Direwolf that had the mix of light and dark brown with two different colored eyes- one blue and the other green- and he was the strong force that nobody wanted to fight was Storm, the Direwolf with bright blue eyes and all black fur and she had the fiercest nose and ears in all the Seven Kingdoms was River, the Direwolf with grey and white fur was my big mature boy Hill, and the last Direwolf was the alpha of my pack, Snow who had all white fur and blood red eyes. Whenever I wasn't around, he was the ultimate leader of the pack because he knew how to lead my children and himself. Now that I had my Direwolves at my side, I felt my confidence rise again. They had also grown quickly in size and ferocity by the time I was near Winterfell and they had not only become my friends and allies but they had become my children, and my most trusted protectors.

My children weren't the only thing I gained on my journey, because I had learned to wield a sword. I didn't wield it the way I do now because compared to my skills now, my old fighting style seemed barbaric, however it did get the job done in the situation I was placed in.

When I had finally reached my home I wasn't welcomed with open arms but with suspicion. I had expected this even though deep down I hoped it would've gone differently. The guards had asked me who I was when I approached the gates of Winterfell alone, but I only smirked as my children appeared next to me one by one. I looked at them dead in the eyes and pronounced, "I am Alessa Stark, eldest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark first of my name and I have come home!" Everything fell into place after that. I looked like a replica of my Aunt Lyanna so my father knew what I had said was true, and the necklace was all the evidence my mother needed before she brought me into a tight hug. I had told them of my tormentor's plan and used the back of my pendant as evidence for their traitorous deeds. They were executed within the week. Although these traitorous bastards took a part of my life away, they were executed formally by my father, Ned Stark. Even though I knew in my heart that a formal execution would be more proper, I still was quite disappointed that my children weren't allowed to rip each of those traitorous bastards apart piece by piece.

I got along with my siblings well, but not as much as Sansa and my father's bastard Jon. To me he was no bastard he was a Stark like every one of us. I would often tell him this even though he kept telling me to not repeat myself in front of my mother. We automatically drifted towards one another since we were both outsiders and were inseparable, but not so much as Sansa and me. I adored Sansa and she adored me. We would often knit together as Septa Mordane would watch over us. We would always talk about many girly things but also important things like marriage or northern politics- although that was very rare.

Life was bliss until King Robert Baratheon came to our doorstep. I had gone to Kings Landing with my father and sisters and wept knowing Jon was going to The Wall with Uncle Benjen to take part in the Night's Watch. I even had to leave my children behind in the north to wander the forest without me and to make things worse, nothing had gone as plan once we arrived in the south. I was able to coerce, lie and talk sweetly out of many situations both for the safety of myself and for the safety of Sansa who, as time passed on, had become my only known living family member.

Relief had finally come for us when Lord Petyr Baelish was able to get Sansa and me out of Kings Landing and up to the Veil with our Aunt Lysa. Sansa and I were finally safe from all the harm that was done to us in the south and to top it all off, my children followed us to the Veil and have returned to me bigger and stronger than they were before.

I knew why we were going back to Winterfell, I was going to marry Roose Bolton's son Ramsay. Uncle Petyr had already talked it over with me and even though I knew I was nothing more than a chess piece to him at times, both he and I knew that if anything were to happen to me or Sansa when we returned home, then I would take care of it or he would take care of it. I didn't trust him fully but I know he knows how strong I am.

It was then that I heard the ruffling of leaves next to me and looked beside me to see Snow, my Direwolf that had all white fur and bright red eyes. I smiled as he leaned his head down on my lap. I kissed him on top of the head and began to pet his fur. I saw the others come around me creating a large warm pile around me. I giggle as I cuddled up with them and drifted quietly off to sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review equal love! also if you want to get the pendant just go to this link** **listing/276130628/stark-and-targaryen-two-sided-coin?ref=listing-shop-header-2**


	2. Welcome Home, Great Mother of Wolves

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except Alessa**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of loud whimpering. But not just any whimpering, it was Sand! I shot into an upright position and saw my beautiful baby laying on the ground writhing in pain. I was confused at first and then my eyes widened when I realized, _"The pups are coming."_ I got up and ran right to her. I touch her stomach lightly and she recoiled in pain. Tears were brimming in my eyes. I didn't want my beautiful Sand to die! I just got her back I refuse to let her not see her pups!

I rolled up my sleeves and put her head in my lap. "Sand, my child look at me." Her eyes looked up at me and stopped whimpering and just started to breathe heavily. The other Direwolves made a protective circle around us so no one would cause us harm in the middle of this hard process. "Alright now Sand, my sweet girl I need you to push down alright? Push the pups out and the pain will end ok? Now PUSH!" I saw Sand use all her strength to push out her babies one after another. By the time it was all over, Sand was so tired, she had passed out once she looked at her five newborn Direwolves. I wept and thanked the gods for Sand surviving the birth and that all the pups were healthy. After the pups fed from their mother I washed all the blood off of them with a wet rag. When the sun had set and Sand was all rested up, I saddled up my horse, who surprisingly didn't run away from all the commotion, and headed for Winterfell.

* * *

I was late and I knew I was late. It was almost sunrise now and I had been riding all night in order to get to Winterfell at an opportune time since I knew I was supposed to be at Winterfell this morning to greet my betrothed. However, since Sand had unexpectedly gone into labor, I had been set back several hours and now I was making them up by riding quickly through the forest. I had the pups laced up in a pack on my back to ensure their safe passage. But Sand my poor child, was physically exhausted from giving birth, so Hill the father of her pups, carried her on his back all the way Winterfell.

It wasn't long until I saw the same old gates I knew and loved with all of my heart. I stopped at the gates and yelled, "Open the gates! And if you ask who I am, look around me and tell me what you see, and that will be your answer." The gates opened moments after. My horse rode in fast, showing off my power and strength and all my children had followed in after me. Winterfell was in ruins. I knew it would soon be restored but… looking upon my home that now that it has been touched by the scorching hands of fire, I couldn't help but feel ultimately solemn as I saw the sun begin to rise over the castle walls.

I dismounted my horse with the pups still on my back when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around to see my dear younger sister running towards me with a bright smile on her face and Lady Brienne trailing behind her. She was about throw her arms around me when I stopped her. "You'll hurt the pups." I said smiling. I turned around and showed her the reason I late for the arrival. "Alessa they're beautiful! I'm guessing this is why you're so late?" I turned back around to her and nodded. "Yes, but none of that matters now. I'm here, I'm safe, you're here, and you're safe. And now," I turned back around to my sister so she could look at the pups once more. "Pick one, name one, and they will be yours forever." There was a moment of silence before I felt a little less weight in the pack. I turned around and saw her holding a pup with all black fur but a sandy line going down the middle of its back. Sansa pet the pup's head and it leaned into her warmth with a little smile on its face. "Is it a boy or girl?" Sansa asked me. I took ahold of the pup and lifted it slightly in her hands to determine its gender. "It's a girl." Sansa chuckled. "I could've done that you know." I chuckled as well. "Well dear sister you asked me and I answered." She smiled widely at me and opened her mouth to say something when she was rudely interrupted by a deeper voice, a man's voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" Roose Bolton yelled as he entered the courtyard. He slowed his step when he saw all the Direwolves within only arms distance from him. He looked towards my sister and then to me and approached cautiously. "Lady Alessa, this is quite a surprise. We were expecting yesterday morning." I rolled my eyes and smiled bitterly towards him. "Yes, but I'm afraid I had to care for one of children after she had gone into labor- Sansa do you know if my children's shack with their beds survived the fire?" She nodded quickly and I smiled and quickly got the attention of Brienne. "Brienne," her eyes were directly on me now. "Yes my lady?" I smiled seeing Roose Bolton fuming from the corner of my eye and walked towards Sansa's lady guard with the bag of pups. "I would like you and Sansa to take my children to bed along with the pups. They are all extremely tired and I do wish them to be well rested." Brienne looked at the Direwolves briefly with fear. "Don't worry Lady Brienne, they like you, they admire your ferocity so they will not hurt you." I handed her the bag of pups. "I know what to name her." I turned back towards Sansa slightly surprised. She looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm going to name her Flower. She's pretty like a flower and graceful too. It will also go with the theme of you naming your children after the bastards from certain areas of the Seven Kingdoms." I smiled widely and kissed her on top of the head along with the head of the pup.

"My dear niece you have finally arrived." I turned to see Uncle Petyr walking towards me unafraid of me and the Direwolves in his surrounding area. I looked at Sansa and she nodded towards me as she called my children to follow her and Brienne to their beds. Brienne gave me one last glance to make sure I was alright and I nodded to her confidently to reassure that I was alright and she nodded back looking less trifled.

Uncle Petyr kissed my hand and I smiled at him. "I do apologize for being late Uncle Petyr, but Sand had gone into an early labor, and I'm afraid there was nothing I could do." Petyr grimaced. "That's alright my dear, better late than never, hm?" He patted my hand and brought me over to a slightly enraged Lord Bolton and I couldn't help but smirk at his little inconvenience. "Let us go inside My Lord, I bet your son is dying to meet Alessa."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Sharpened Blade and Mother of Wolves

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing Jon Snow! Except Alessa though!**

* * *

When we walked into the main hall and I couldn't help but be bombarded by memories from the years that were now lost in time. All the times I had seen my father in that chair, helping people and doing what a real Warden of the North would do, take care of his people and be a damn honorable man while doing it.

"Lady Alessa," I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Roose Bolton's voice grab my attention. "Yes, My Lord?" I asked a little too sweetly. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to rest before meeting my son. You must be exhausted from your travels and the extra work of helping your Direwolf give birth to her pups. You don't have to meet him now, you can meet him once you're all rested. Ramsay can be… quite a handful." I raised a curious eyebrow and sighed. "Lord Bolton, yes I am tired, but I'm currently too anxious to sleep. And to be honest My Lord, I wish to meet my betrothed as soon as possible so we can rid ourselves of any type of formalities, and if he is anywhere close to being as handsome as you are, then I believe it won't take long." Lord Bolton raised an eyebrow and nodded firmly. However, before I looked away from him, I was caught a quick flicker of pity in his eyes. I could tell that Lord Bolton knew what his son was and was aware of what he could do.

I knew who Ramsay was, and I knew what he did, Uncle Petyr had told me at the Vale before we left. I knew that he was legitimized by Tommen Baratheon, I knew of his hunting habit and his affinity to both hunt and fuck his whores. But I was not afraid of him- no - I saw greatness in his cruel actions, I saw a warrior itching for battle and I wanted to be the person to stand by his side as we watch all of our enemy's burn. I was determined to make Ramsay Bolton love me and I was determined to love him. But if that did not work and he would treat me like one of his whores and even attempt to hurt Sansa or my children, then my children and I will to reign chaos upon every single man, woman, and child that stood in our wake. Not one thing would be safe from my undying wrath.

It wasn't long until I heard the loud footsteps echoing throughout the hall I turned to see the familiar face. _"It couldn't be…"_ I thought. I was surprised how handsome he was with his messy black hair and those familiar piercing blue eyes that continued to look through me as he approached me with my Uncle Petyr right behind him. He was right in front of me now. He was smirking confidently, as if he knew something I didn't. "Lady Alessa, it's wonderful to finally make your acquaintance." He took my right hand and kissed it. I couldn't help the small blush rising in my cheeks as I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. I studied his movements, he was trying to be careful, and I knew this, he knew how much power I had and I'm sure he was planning on trying to obtain that power somehow. I'm not as innocent as Sansa, over time I've learned how to get what I want, when I want it, whether it be power or not. But if it's power he wants he'll get it and hopefully I'll gain his loyalty and trust in return.

"I know you, don't I?" Ramsay nodded slowly but smirked wildly. "I thought you wouldn't remember me. I was such a lowly creature then, another face in the crowd. But you, My Lady, you were-" Roose cut off Ramsay "You two have met before?" Roose asked sounding slightly worried and angry at the same time. Ramsay's eyes quickly flickered to his father with glaring anger and then quickly back to me. I nodded and smiled softly. "Yes we have. As everyone here knows, it was years ago when I ran away from my captors. Well, during my travels I had snuck into a nearby bathing house to wash myself. After all, at the time I was constantly on the move in the forest, I had limited access to the facilities where I could clean myself properly. I just had finished my bath when someone had interrupted my privacy." I started giggling wildly. "I must say, finding out now that you're to be my husband makes me feel less nervous for my wedding night since my betrothed has already seen me thoroughly unclothed." Ramsay had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from laughing too much, but I kept giggling away as everyone in the room stared at us in shock. "Although, I did always wonder what had happened to you after all these years." I said after my giggling subsided. Ramsay raised an eyebrow slightly surprised. "Yes, well, at the time I wasn't sure I was going to continue living at all after you had threatened one of your Direwolves to… what was it you were going to do to me again?" I chuckled feeling as though he was challenging met to see if I still remembered what I had said to him that day, which I did. "I said that if you alerted anyone of my presence I was going rip your tongue out so no one could hear you scream and then I would have Pyke rip out your stomach and Sand and Hill were going to take an arm and a leg." His smirk continued with every word I said. "Yes, of course! That was it! I wasn't sure if my memory was correct, I'm growing old you know." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

He took my hand in his and walked me towards the end of the hall. "You know, didn't have to greet me now My Lady, you just got here from a very trying journey. You should sleep, bathe, eat, and make yourself comfortable now that you are back home." I sighed heavily. "Oh that is quite kind of you My Lord, but I wanted to greet you before I did any of that in order to make up for my folly of not being on time, and please My Lord call me Alessa we are to be wed soon there is no need for such formalities." Ramsay stopped us and looked me in the eyes. It seemed as though he was searching for something or planning something in that deranged head of his. He then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "They by all means Alessa, call me Ramsay." I felt a shiver go straight down my back. I had no idea how to describe this feeling because I could no longer look away from his piercing blue eyes. Without taking his eyes off of me he called a servant girl, Myranda I think her name was, I don't know really I was too lost in Ramsay's eyes. I heard him tell her to take me to my room to be bathed, fed and to be put to bed early so I was well rested. "Shall I see tomorrow morning for Breakfast Alessa?" Ramsay asked me while I still keeping eye contact but in a slight daze as I nodded. "Yes, and then afterwards I wish to I wish for my children to meet their new father." Ramsay looked quite surprised when I said this, I don't think he was expecting me let him go near my children so quickly. But what I had learned over the years I spent in Kings Landing, is that in order to make sure you have control over others is to give them a what they want or something that they don't expect but at the same time know you can snatch it away from them at any given moment. If I wanted everything to go my way, I needed to keep this mentality even though there was a part of me that was also also curious to see how my children would react to Ramsay. "I would be honored, Alessa." He kissed my hand again and told the servant girl to take me to my quarters. I looked back at Ramsay one more time before leaving for a much needed rest.

* * *

 **Remember, reviews equal love!**


	4. Know your place or you'll see my claws

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Alessa**

* * *

I couldn't get his eyes out of my head no matter how hard I tried. They were so fierce, so strong, so cut-throat, and so beautiful. I sighed playing with my pendant and running my thumb over the Direwolf. I smiled lightly thinking that we would make quite the pretty child together, especially if they had those eyes. My heart was thumping loudly in my ears and I hated that I couldn't help these emotions stirring up inside me. What was this feeling? I wasn't used to feeling this way towards a man before, let alone a man who is the son of the man who killed my brother and has hunted so many innocent girls with his dogs for sport. I admit that those things did both unsettle and anger me, but I knew this marriage would be of little consequence for Sansa's safety and for her to have a chance to be back home in Winterfell. But now that I know that Ramsay was that boy from so long ago, I can't help my curiosity and want to get to know him more.

I was torn from my thoughts as the wash cloth Myranda was using to wash me was crassly brush down my back. "Be careful!" I snapped. "That is the fifth time you've done that and I have low tolerance for stupidity. You may leave now I'll wash myself, just bring me food when it was ready." Myranda stood up and whipped her apron. "Alight, I shall leave you to it then." She said in a very rude tone. I was going to ignore her blatant disrespect until I saw her roll her eyes in a dramatic was. How dare she have the audacity to roll her eyes at me! A lowly servant girl was rolling her eyes at her Lord's betrothed! As Myranda was about reach the door I stood in the tub and called her name. She turned around looking annoyed with me but also shocked to see me now climbing out of the tub, completely not caring that I was unclothed and going straight towards her unafraid. "Listen to me now girl, and listen well. You are a servant girl and I am a noble lady. You will not continue treat me with the amount of disrespect you have displayed to me. You will always address my as My Lady, no excuses! You will treat me with respect in my home and be good to remember where your place is because if I have to remind you myself, I will make sure that your corpse will be unrecognizable after I let my children feed on you. I will laugh as you scream girl, and I will have everyone watch as you are pulled apart so they know what happens when you cross Alessa Stark." Her eyes widened in terror. "No get out." Myranda nodded and ran out of the room as fast as she could I went back over to the bath and began to clean myself. I sighed. _"I'm too tired to deal with all of this"_

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of knocking on my door. I yawned and slowly got out of bed with my eyes half open. I opened the door to see Ramsay standing there. He looked surprised to see me in this condition. "I'm guessing I'm late for breakfast." I stated yawning slightly. He only nodded and I groaned. "I must find a new servant girl, Myranda is getting on my last nerve." I saw Ramsay tense slightly. "Is there anything particular that she did?" I ran my fingers through my messy hair trying to untangle some nots and let out a stressful sigh. "She doesn't know her place. She needs to learn that quickly or my children will have quite a hefty meal coming for them. Of course I told her exactly that in a similar fashion to how I had threatened you in the bath house all those years ago. But I fear that little bitch isn't going to listen. Tis a shame though, she is quite pretty." Ramsay was speechless, I could tell he had no idea how to respond to the information that he had just received. I smiled softly at him and touched him lightly on the shoulder which made him jump in surprise at the sudden contact. "My dear betrothed, why don't you head back down to breakfast. I will be down shortly I promise it won't take long." He nodded and left as I started to close the door.

Breakfast with everyone was quite nice. I was relieved to see Brienne still near Sansa even as we ate. I sat there in silence as I felt Ramsay staring at me with those wonderful blue eyes of his and I could also feel Myranda's eyes glaring at me from the other side of the room. I saw her look between Ramsay and me as I started to put two and two together. She was jealous. She must be one of Ramsay's whores that he had bed before I arrived. No, I will not allow this bitch to get between me and Ramsay, he is mine and I refuse to share him with anyone else.

When breakfast was done I approached Ramsay smiling widely. "Are you ready to meet my children Ramsay? They will soon become your children as well." I then felt a tugging on the bottom of my dress. I knew that tug all too well. I looked down to see Sansa's Direwolf, Flower and smiled. I chuckled as I picked her up kissed her on the top of her head. "It's hard to remember when the others were this young. They're so big and ferocious now it's hard to remember when they were this-" I was cut off. "Innocent?" I looked up at Ramsay and smiled sadly. "I was going to say small but you were close." He beamed at me then.

I smiled back at him before I walked towards Sansa and Brienne with the pup still in my arms. "Sansa dear, you must watch her. She is still too young for her to protect you on her own, right now you must protect her." Sansa blushed a little but smiled sheepishly. "When I saw her going towards you I knew I couldn't stop her. You have a natural affinity for each and every wolf you have under your care." I smiled handing her Flower and then heading back to Ramsay. "Shall we?"

* * *

 **Please Review I wish to hear your love and or complaints for the story.**


	5. We are meant for each other

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except Alessa, Jon Snow**

* * *

As Ramsay and I approached my children's shed and saw all of them huddled together as if they were protecting something. As we got closer to them I noticed that they were actually protecting something, they were protecting Sand. They had surrounded Sand in a protective circle to keep her and her pups safe. I felt my heart swell with happiness at the sight of this. I knew how much they all cherished each other, we were a family after all.

Snow was the first one to notice us. I smiled at my beautiful boy and gestured him to come towards us. Snow glanced quickly at his brothers and sisters before he left the group to come greet us.

Ramsay and I had stopped walking. "Wait here, I want to introduce you properly." I met Snow in the middle and threw my arms around him. I kissed his nose and brought his forehead to mine and I gazed into his blood red eyes. I then turned around to see Ramsay shifting his weight from one leg to another. I wasn't quite sure what he could be feeling right now. He could be uneasy or he could be scared of not knowing what Snow could do to him. But what I did know, is that he never took his eyes off of me. "Ramsay," He stopped shifting his legs then. "What I want you to do is to hold out one of your hands and Snow will come near you and take in your scent, alright?" Ramsay nodded and raised his arm up. I looked at Snow and gestured for him to walk towards Ramsay. Snow walked towards him at normal pace, but I could see that at every moment Snow got closer, Ramsay's jaw seemed to become tighter and tighter. But the look on his face wasn't just slight fear, it had determination. Ramsay was determined to make this work and I admire his bravery and knowledge to know what to do when faced with a situation that is somewhat out of his control. When Snow had finally reached Ramsay, Snow cocked his head to the side and looked at Ramsay slightly confused. He then looked at Ramsay's hand and whiffed the air. I saw Snow had finally realized that he was supposed to either smell or lick it. At first Snow smelled Ramsay's with extreme interest. I couldn't help but smile at Snow's curiosity of Ramsay's hand, I wonder what he smelled on Ramsay's hand that made him so enraptured with its scent. And then to my surprise, he the Direwolf swiped his large tongue on the back of Ramsay's hand. I was smirking wildly. "I'm going to guess and say you had meat in your breakfast this morning." I said approaching Ramsay and Snow. By the time I had gotten right up next to Snow he had started licking the palm of Ramsay's hand. Ramsay was smiling slightly stunned, there was a certain kind of wonder that glowed in his eyes, almost like a child who had just gotten a gift that was absolutely impossible. I smiled and pat Snow's side as he continued to lick Ramsay. After Snow was done licking Ramsay's hand he then sniffed the side of Ramsay's face and licked him straight on the cheek! I couldn't hold in my giggles as Snow started to show Ramsay some affection. It was adorable! The innocent way that Snow gave him kisses and the pure shock that Ramsay wore on his face was too much for me to bear!

Snow then turned his head towards me and then walked over to me and licked me on the cheek several times. I giggled again and kissed Snow on the forehead. "He likes you." I said to Ramsay as Snow sat down and placed his head on my chest so I could pet him better. "It's actually quite rare for him to be well behaved with other people, especially men. Snow believes that he's the only man I need in this world." There was a pregnant silence before Ramsay spoke again. "Well, unfortunately for him that's going to change quite soon." I looked a Ramsay and met my eyes with his. The longer I gazed into those ice-cold blue orbs I couldn't help but notice that Ramsay's eyes seemed to have a strong possessive glow that radiated off of him. A shiver went through my spine. _"I want him to always look at me like that."_ I nodded. "Yes you're right, but he'll be able to learn that fairly quickly. He's a very smart boy."

I then felt Snow's head move off my chest. I looked back at Snow confused. He then moved behind me and then pushed my forward with his large muzzle. "Snow!" He gave me another hard shove on my back. "What are you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was pushed straight into Ramsay's arms. My eyes widened at our strange predicament but all my care went away when our eyes locked again. We both smiled and chuckled about what had just happened. Snow then came up next to Ramsay and licked his other cheek and I couldn't help but giggle madly. "I think he realized that he isn't the only boy in my life." Ramsay raised an eyebrow and looked Snow and then back at me. "Or maybe he's choosing me for you." My eyes widened and I stepped away from him and looked at both the Direwolf and man before me. Snow… chose Ramsay for me? Like choosing a mate?

Ramsay reached up to Snow and began to scratch him behind his large white ear. "It would make sense wouldn't it? Wolves choose mates for life and your child, knowing your personality and obviously believing that most of the men that you have encountered so far seemed unworthy of you love and attentions in his eyes. Now here I am," He smirked wildly. "And here you are, and your child seems to have found someone he believes to be a suitable mate for you." My eyes were wide as they darted back and forth between them both thinking that Ramsay could be right. Maybe we _were_ meant to be together, maybe we were wild mates who were destined to be with one another.

"What you're suggesting…It, It could be a definite possibility." Ramsay looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you agree?" he asked a little condescendingly. I nodded standing my ground. "Snow never did that with any man I came to know, if anything he pulled me away from them." Ramsay raised an eyebrow and then gave Snow a kiss on his large snout. My eyes widened in surprise and delight. Ramsay had actually kissed Snow's nose! It was a sight to behold and something I would love to see as often as possible. "Good boy, keeping your mother safe." My hand began to unconsciously play with my pendant as I started to feel my heart pounding, and my breathing had become quicker and shorter. But, as if to further prove his point, after Ramsay kissed Snow's nose, Snow went right behind Ramsay and began to push him towards me. When Ramsay had reached me, I started to feel my cheeks begin to burn. Ramsay smirked. "Hello again." I couldn't stop the giggles. "Hello again, Ramsay." I said smiling.

Our eyes then locked again and my smile dropped. That possessive glow was back in his eyes. I felt my stomach churn as he put one of his hands on the small of my back and the other on my cheek. I kept searching his eyes for any insincerity to the possessiveness that he was freely showing me and all I saw was pure and utter want in his eyes and by the gods I loved it. My eyes then flickered quickly to his lips and then back to his eyes. A small smirk grew on his face as his eyes flickered to my lips as well. "When are we to be wed?" I asked as his face got close to mine. "We are to be wed tomorrow, my father had to send several raven's to the local Lords to attend the wedding. Why do you ask?" We were only inches apart now. There was actual snow starting to fall around us now too. "Because I don't think I can wait to be yours any longer." I whispered. He looked utterly shocked. "You want to be mine?" I nodded slowly and breathed in deeply taking in his scent as the white dots of ice began to cover Ramsay's hair. "Yes Ramsay," I said sweetly as I put my hand to his cheek. "Only if you can be mine." Ramsay's eyes widened in somewhat in obvious fear. He must be so used to having just whores to warm his bed that thinking that he could belong to anyone else other than himself must be quite frightening for him. "You don't have to answ-" Ramsay shook his head and cut me off before I could continue. "Yes. Yes, I want to be yours Alessa Stark! And I Ramsay Bolton will make you mine! I swear this to you under the eye of the old gods and the new!" He picked me up and twirled me around with a wide confident smile on his face. When he put me down, the snow started to really come down fast now. I also saw Snow at the corner of my eye rejoin his brothers and sisters to keep warm from the weather.

Ramsay pulled me close with a determined look on his face. My smile vanished not knowing what was going to do, or what I was going to do. But I was damn sure of what I wanted to do as we pulled each other into a wonderful, savage kiss.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	6. Rip them apart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alessa**

* * *

His lips were so much more experienced than mine. However, I did catch up to him soon enough. He was lips and ministrations were rough but I didn't care, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. But unfortunately, our need for air caused us the kiss to break.

My eyes were still closed, I didn't want to open them in fear that what had just happened was nothing but a dream. "Alessa," I heard Ramsay whisper my name. I slowly opened my eyes and gazed dreamily at him. I smiled sheepishly. "That was real? I wasn't dreaming?" Ramsay nodded his head and I smiled with relief as felt my cheeks flush. My lips then formed into cunning smirk. "Good." I then closed that gap between our lips again.

I could feel Ramsay fighting for dominance. I was going to give it to him but not without a fight first. I suddenly felt his hands grip my backside and I gasped from the unexpected contact to my lower body. Ramsay used the opportunity of my shock to slyly slip his tongue into my mouth. Oh I had never felt this before! The situation was similar to our previous kiss and I was very inexperienced, however, also like before, I was able to pick up on what to do very quickly. I didn't want to pull away, I didn't want to…

"Alessa where are?" I heard a feminine voice call. I groaned knowing that it was Sansa who was calling for me. I pulled away from Ramsay slightly annoyed. "Sansa I love you but you literally have the worst timing." Ramsay chuckled but wouldn't let go of me. "We will be alone together soon enough my dear Alessa." He smirked wildly. Ramsay's eyes then flickered behind me as though to tell me Sansa was getting closer. I nodded knowingly as he kissed me on the cheek and started to head in the other direction. "Will I see you at dinner tonight my future wife?" He asked still walking away. I nodded. "Yes you will, and you better save a seat for me next to you. I won't have them keeping us separate like we're children." He nodded giving a small smirk. "I will Alessa, I'll see you then _my beautiful wolf_. And tell your sister I said hello."

Was it getting harder to breathe out here or was it just me? It was just me? Alight then. All I could do was nod looking slightly dazed right as Sansa came up behind me with Lady Brienne at her side and her little pup Flower trodding next to her.

"Alessa, I waited for you to have our afternoon tea, but when you didn't show up I got worried about you. Are you alright? Who were you just with?" It was in this moment, now noticing the absence of Ramsay's body heat, I realized how cold I was and how hot tea would be lovely right about now. "Sansa, let us go back to your room, have our tea and I shall tell you why I was tardy. There is only so much someone can say out here." She as we headed inside.

* * *

"So you two… kissed." Sansa asked surprised as she put her tea down on the table. I nodded taking a sip of the hot liquid wanting to get warm as quickly as possible. I refuse to get sick the day before my wedding. I nodded as I finished gulping up the tea. "Yes, we did." Sansa looked slightly bewildered. "And you're alright with this? Are you sure you even like him? You do know who his father is and what he's done to our family right?" I inhaled sharply slightly annoyed. I knew Sansa was looking out for me, we're sisters it's what sisters do for one another. But sometimes she can misinterpret what I do and why I do it. "Yes Sansa, I know his father killed Robb. It's something that has constantly crossed my mind both before and after arriving back here in Winterfell. Do I want to kill him? Yes, with all of my being I want to wipe that wretched man from the face of this earth." Sansa stood up slightly frustrated. "Then why don't you?! Your children could kill all of our enemies at the single snap of your fingers and yet you sit here and do nothing and agree to marry his son! What are you waiting for? We need to take our revenge! The timing is right and for these bastards to be put to death, especially now that they reside in the place where we have the most power!"

I sighed and stood up. I went over to Sansa and sat her down next to me. "My dear sister, you must keep yourself calm, for if someone were to hear you, then I will have no choice then to act out that plan but to a much harsher degree." Sansa rolled her eyes. She thought I was talking to her like a child again. But I wasn't I was trying to explain my plan to her. "Then do it! We deserve our revenge for all that has happened to our family." I nodded in solemn agreement. "You are right Sansa, you are, but I can't be rash in my actions. Will Roose die? Yes, whether it be by our hands or not he will die soon enough. But we must wait, dear sister. The wolf must hunt its prey properly before it can feed. And as for the matter of Ramsay… He is not his father. I believe he is something far more monstrous, but I do see something great in him. It's a strength I want my children to have and a strength I want to bask in for the rest of my life, and the fact that he's handsome definitely helps my attraction to him." I couldn't help but look down at the floor smirking and remembered his lovely features. His raven black hair, his piercing ice-blue eyes and the way they possessively stared at me." I know who he is and I know what he does, but I refuse to be treated any less like a Lady and I certainly won't tolerate it if her were to try to treat me like a common whore, I am a Stark, and I am a wolf, not a plaything that he can discard whenever he likes. If anything, I have privilege and power to do that more than anyone."

"Do you think you can control him?" Sansa asked raising a skeptical eyebrow. I laughed lightly. "No Sansa I don't think anyone can control the creature they call Ramsay Bolton, but I don't want to control him, I want him to be my savage-warrior husband who will help us reclaim the North. I want him to be my equal in this war because I know that together we will be an unstoppable force. I will love him and he will love me and together we will wipe every Lannister, Frey, and all the rest of those horrid people who tried to purge us from this earth. We will become a greater than any of those Targaryen tales of Dragons, magic and fire, and we will show every man, woman and child who we are and what we do to people who hurt us. They will all pay, know that Sansa, _they will all pay_. But we must be patient. Our vengeance will come, I promise you this, but we must wait. In the meantime, what I want you to do is keep by Lady Brienne at all times and have little Flower with you as well, so I know you're safe. You must promise me to be safe so I can continue with my plans, alright?" Sansa nodded slowly and pulled me into a tight hug. She then whispered something in my ear that I couldn't help but smirk at. "Rip them all apart, Alessa."

* * *

 **Reviews equal love and if you want to get a pendant like Alessa's then go to this link** listing/276130628/stark-and-targaryen-two-sided-coin?ref=listing-shop-header-3


	7. Why is he here? and What did you do?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alessa**

* * *

I ran my thumb over the front of my pendant as I watched everyone around me eat their dinner at the table. I wasn't very hungry, which was quite odd for me since I loved food so much. They even served my favorite tonight, mutton with mashed potatoes, but all I could do was stare at the half eaten meat and play with my necklace.

"Lady Alessa are you alright?" I heard Walda Frey ask me from the seat across the table. I nod still staring into space and not saying a word as I continued to play with my pendant. I was going to marry Ramsay tomorrow and I had no idea how to feel. I was nervous, and scared but also happy, but my stomach would not allow me to have the food since it was so filled with all the nerves pertaining to tomorrow's events. Sansa then asked me if my wedding dress was being prepared. I simply nodded still not breaking my gaze at my half eaten food.

A loud scream from the hallway is what finally tore my gaze away from my food as my attention turned to the door where the scream had come from. Everyone else's heads also shot in the direction of the abrupt noise and there was a quick silence until I saw Pyke trot into the room looking slightly proud of himself for scaring a random servant. I started laughing suddenly and everyone's eyes were on me now. "Oh Pyke, you must have scared the death out of whoever saw you! Come here my sweet boy and sit with me." A large smirk on appeared on his face as his tongue hung out of his mouth. As he walked towards me, Pyke examined the room making sure that there was no danger for both me and Sansa. Everyone watched in silence as Pyke skulked over to me and laid down next to my chair. I pet his chocolate brown head as he smiled and stuck his tongue out again.

"Did your father ever let them do that? Just let your Direwolves waltz right into the main castle?" Roose Bolton asked me as I scratched Pyke under the chin. "Yes he did actually." I snapped. "Rickon and Arya especially loved it when they got to pet them during a meals. They would also sneak food to them, especially the food that they didn't want to eat." I smiled sadly and looked down at Pyke. He could sense my sadness so he nuzzled himself close to me. "I wish they could be here with us…" I trailed off as I saw a familiar face come into the hall with a pitcher of, most likely, wine.

He was a broken form of a man who was painfully skinny from obvious malnutrition, long dirty hair, and rags for clothes. I stood up in surprise, and anger knowing who this broken creature was, it was Theon Greyjoy. Pyke stood up behind me starting to growl knowing who Theon was and how furious I was with him. He killed my baby brothers and burned my home to the ground. What was he doing here?

What I didn't expect was Ramsay to hold up his cup and calling Theon over to him! "Reek, refill my drink." Ramsay commanded. "Yes, My Lord." Theon then refilled his drink and backed up waiting for when Ramsay to make another command. I stared at him in disbelief but I was somewhat aroused by Ramsay's commanding demeanor.

"Why is this monster here? Why is that Kraken here?!" I yelled. I could hear Pyke snarl loudly behind me and I saw Theon cower slightly behind Ramsay. "Do not worry my dear Alessa, he will not hurt you I would've killed him long ago if he didn't have use for us." My eyes shot to Ramsay and then back to Theon. "What did you do to him Ramsay?" Roose was about to say something but turned to him and cut him off. "I don't care for your words to try and soothe me Lord Bolton, I want to hear what my betrothed has done to Theon Greyjoy!" Roose was about to say something again but Pyke approached him and snarled in his face. I smirked and turned back to my husband to be, whose eyes were wide with excitement. "Tell me what you did to _the mighty kraken"_ My voice dripped with venom. "From what I can tell from his state you haven't fed him properly and kept him in most likely outside in a barn of some sort. And since it is tradition for a Bolton to flay their enemies I'm guessing that you also flayed him?" Ramsay nodded impressed. "Yes, I flayed the Kraken. But he is no longer Theon Greyjoy but reborn, as Reek." I raised an eyebrow. How much torture did Ramsay put Theon through? "What did you do to him? What was the extent of his punishment?" My eyes shifted to Theon- I mean Reek who was cowering and on the verge of tears. Good. "I cut his cock off." Ramsay stated simply. I raised my eyebrows surprised both at his honesty and to the plight that had befallen my previous friend. "Alright then." I held out my glass. "Reek, would you please refill my cup?"

* * *

 **Please Review! I wants opinions please!**


	8. And so it begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alessa**

* * *

It was time, time for me to become the wife to someone who I barely even knew, but felt as if I've known him forever. After tonight I would only be Stark by blood and become a Bolton by name and status. Was I nervous for my wedding night? Yes, definitely. I was so nervous that I don't think I'd be able to eat or drink anything after the ceremony, and I was looking forward to tonight's meal too! There was going to be a large turkey that Lord Bolton had evidently hunted, and our wedding cake was going to be chocolate. They even had a bunch of lemon cakes for Sansa! I was so excited about the food that I had almost forgot what it all was for. Almost.

The main reason I was so frightened was because I didn't know how Ramsay would be with me during our wedding night. Would he treat me well? Like the lady I am and deserved to be treated as or as one of his whores that he seems to keep around Winterfell for whenever he gets bored. No, I will not become a common whore in my own home. However, I do hope he'll understand that otherwise I'll have to make him understand.

* * *

I swallowed hard as the brisk cold air hit my face as I followed Sansa and Brienne through the Godswood. My jaw was set in a firm position and I swallowed hard as everyone had finally come into view. I saw Ramsay standing there confidently, waiting for my arrival. His face turned towards mine and I locked eyes with him. A wave of nervousness washed over me and I lowered my eyes to the ground. I could hear the whispers of everyone around me, which made me even more nervous.

 _Think of the food Alessa,_ I thought. As I tried to think of the wonderful dinner that was to come after the ceremony I felt nausea rising in my stomach. _Ok you know what, never mind._ My breath hitched as we finally reached Ramsay and Lord Bolton. "Who gives this girl to my son?" Lord Bolton asked. Brienne stepped aside from Sansa who raised her head high. "I, Sansa Stark, second oldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, and sister to Alessa Stark, come before the old gods and the new to give my sister to the man who is to be her husband." She pause to take a breath. "Who is here to receive and claim my sister as their bride?" Ramsay stepped forward with a slight smirk on his face. "I, Ramsay Bolton, have come here to claim Alessa Stark as my bride" We locked eyes "and make her my wife." My heart was beating a million miles a minute. He won't treat me like a whore, I know that now. But that didn't make me any less anxious. Ramsay held out his hand and I took it as I stepped forward next to him.

Before we could even speak and continue the ceremony, several loud wolf howls was heard not too far from where we were. Not long after, I saw all of my children coming up the small isle where I had previously been and one by one they sat at the edge of the tree where Ramsay and I were about to say our vows. Snow was the last to arrive, but instead of sitting with his siblings he went passed Lord Bolton and sat right behind me. I let out a relieving sigh and locked eyes with Ramsay. He smiled and we both giggled as our foreheads touched.

"Ramsay Bolton," Roose Bolton's nervous voice broke the silence. "Do you take Alessa Stark to be your wife? Do you claim her on this day as yours and only yours, in front of the old gods and the new?" Ramsay nodded with his forehead still against mine. "I do." I smiled widely. "Alessa Stark, do you take Ramsay Bolton as your husband? Do you claim him as yours and only yours, in front of the old gods and the new?" I nodded quickly as I out my hand over Ramsay's cheek. "Yes, I do." Ramsay smiled at me as he leaned his face into my hand. "Then by the power vested in me, as the Warden of the North, and under the watchful eyes of the gods I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Ramsay then pulled me into a rough but sweet kiss. I couldn't help but kiss him back as all my worries seemed to melt away knowing now that he was mine forever. _Hmmm I think I might be able to have dinner after all_.

* * *

 **Reviews equal love!**


	9. Like a Wolf

**Is is hot in her or is just me? Be warned there are sexual situations in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Jon Snow, except Alessa.**

* * *

All of my children stayed by Ramsay and I throughout the entire celebration. Snow sat next to Ramsay and Strom was next to me. I drank my wine silently as I felt Ramsay's hand run up and down my trembling thigh. I took in a deep breath and then gulped more wine with an effort to calm myself. But soon the party came to a close for Ramsay and me. There was no bedding ceremony. Ramsay wouldn't allow it, he told me that the only person who was to touch me tonight was him. I was grateful that the barbaric ceremony didn't transpire but I became nervous once more as we silently headed to our now shared chambers.

Ramsay opened the door to our room and let me go inside first. This was Mother and Father's old room. I closed my eyes and prayed that I'd have the same type of marriage they had with Ramsay. I want him to be my friend, partner, and lover just like Ned and Catelyn were. I breathed in slowly through my nose praying even harder as I heard Ramsay close the door and begin to approach me. I felt his hands clasp my arms. "So here we are, dear wife." My eyes opened slowly as I nodded. "Yes," I turned around to face him. "Here we are, dear husband."

I clenched my jaw as he smirked lightly. "So how will you take me? Not like one of your whores I hope." His smirk dropped instantly as his eyes darkened. "If you're relying on rumors to make judgment of me-" I cut him off. "I'm not dumb Ramsay, I know a lot of things about you because I've heard them from the right people. I'm not a stupid common girl who can be manipulated at will. I am a Lady, a Noble Lady and I will be treated as such." Ramsay's jaw clenched tightly as his eyes glared into mine. He was angry but I didn't care. "If you apparently know so much about my hobbies and obviously disagree with them, then why marry me? What are you to gain from our union?" He spat. I smiled softly. "I believed that our union would create an unstoppable force." He stared at me with a dumbfounded look. "You are a warrior Ramsay, I see it in you and I know you're itching for a battle. Those are the traits I look for in a partner, and when I met you I knew that I had found the person who would let me have the same type of marriage as my parents." I cupped his face and locked eyes with him. "I will help you take the North from your father, whether he impregnates that fat wife of his or not. Our union will give me everything I want, a husband worthy of marrying, the prospect of us having children, a father for my current children, and an unstoppable force that should never be reckoned with." He was beginning to breathe heavily as our face grew closer and closer. I could feel a feral heat radiating off of Ramsay just as something hard pressed up against my leg. "And when everything is said and done, when our foes ae vanquished, I want to gaze at their decaying corpses as you fuck me in their blood." Ramsay pulled me harshly closer to him and then ravaged my lips in a hard and heated kiss.

Without even realizing it, I had backed up to the front edge of our large bed for two. The back of my legs bumped against the wood of the bed and I couldn't help but gasp as I felt the back of my dress being ripped open and torn off of my body. I covered my newly exposed breasts from Ramsay as he tore off his shirt and kissed me again. Our bare chests met for the first time and I couldn't tell if I was trembling from the cold or from the fact that our exposed flesh was finally touching. Ramsay's lips started to travel from lips, to my chin, to my neck all the while he continued to rip open the rest of my dress until it was a pile of cloth on the floor.

Unexpectedly, I was pushed roughly onto our bed but was quickly greeted by the comforting furs that resided there. I looked up to see Ramsay staring at me with that possessive gleam in his eyes. I loved how they glowed like that, like a fire that would never be put out. "How will I take you tonight?" Ramsay wondered out loud as he began to undo his trousers and boots. "Shall I take you from the front, like the Lady you say you are?" He quirked an eyebrow before letting out a feral growl. "Or should I fuck you from behind, like the Wolf I know you are? This is your wedding night after all, dear wife." He pulled down his trousers down all the way and I couldn't help but stare. I gulped as I felt a wetness between my thighs as my cheeks went aflame from embarrassment and curiousness. I bit my lip before answering him. "Oh my dear husband, you do truly know me well." He got onto his knees in front of me on the bed. His cock was awfully large from a distance, but seeing it up close was a completely different feeling. I could feel the heat radiating from it, making me want Ramsay even more! He leaned over me and we came face to face. "So what is it Alessa? The Wolf? Or the Lady?" I smirked even though I had absolutely no confidence at the moment. "Oh my vicious flayed man, you better fuck me like a wolf."

It took merely a second for Ramsay to flip me over and have me on all fours. I felt his cock brush near my entrance slightly before Ramsay wrapped a strong hand around my throat and seconds later he plunged deep inside me. It didn't hurt as much as everyone had described it but it had hurt nonetheless. Ramsay thrusted hard into me and all I could do was grit my teeth and ignore the pain. But it wasn't long until that pain turned into intense waves of pleasure.

"Ramsay…" I moaned through my gripped throat. I kept repeating his name as more waves kept crashing over me. "Oh Ramsay, oh gods more, _please_!" With each plea from me he heard I would feel him thrust harder and faster inside me. Oh it all felt so wonderful and I couldn't take it anymore! "Fill me with your son Ramsay! Oh fuck me please!" With one hard thrust and a quick hard squeeze on my neck Ramsay and I had finally found our release.

* * *

 **This is actually my first time writing smut and stuff. Luckily I've aged enough to get over anything specifically uncomfortable about writing it. So that is why I was able to deliver this glorious chapter today! Reviews equal love!**


End file.
